A very strange twist
by FloranceStoryss
Summary: Hermione isn’t who she is told she is. Is the dark even that dark? Will this change be positive after all? Characters are very OOC. Made some OC. Idk the parings yet. Bad order btw (:


Heyy, this is my first FanFiction ever so please don't be to hard on me (: Sorry if my grammer isn't right. I also don't know the exact details of everything so i'm sorry if something isn't true (: Ideas are welcome and please review! This is btw 4 years after the death of Harry's parents but we will get to the bottom of that to! I hope y'all like it!

It was a beautiful summer night. The sky was purple and pink. There was a beautiful Castle. It looked like the one from the fairytales.

There was a beautiful woman lying on a king sized bed. She had bright blue eyes and long black hair with some curls. She had a beautiful slim posture.

There was a scream coming one of the towers. " GET. IT. OUT" Bellatrix screamed. Her face was all red and puffy and she wore nothing more than a simple silk night gown. "Your doing great Bella, I need one more push!" Said Narcissa soft. Magic flew everywhere and the other death Eater wife's sat behind her in fear of being hit. She already turned 2 house elves into snales.

Bellatrix screamed one last time and then there was a soft cry. "What is it? Is it alright? Is it healthy?" Asked Bellatrix with a bit of fear in her voice. Narcissa looked softly down at the chubby pink face.

She wrapped her in a pink blanked and gave her to her sister. "She's beautiful Bella" Bellatrix took the small bundle in her hands and kissed it on the forehead. A few dark brown hairs where already popping from her head. Bellatrix never showed emotion to anyone else except her inner circle, but right now she couldn't help but cry softly at the little bundle she was holding.

Just then a handsome man named Tom Riddle stormed in. He had handsome features, a strong jawline, bright green eyes which flashed dark green when he showed strong emotions like anger and dark brown hair witch had a bit of a curl in it.

"Is she done yet? Where is it?" He asked. All the other women disappeared from the room leaving Bellatrix, Tom and Narcissa. He may not care for Bellatrix but he most certainly cares for the life inside her. Narcissa took her out of the exhausted woman's arms and gave her to him. "Your heir my lord".

First he looked confused and then something that looked like happy. "A girl". Bellatrix blue eyes met his green ones. "Yes a girl". "She's beautiful" he said in a bit of a dreamy tone.

"What do you want to name her my Lord?" Bellatrix asked. She was very tired and just wanted to hold her baby girl.

"How about; Brianna Adeline Filia Black Riddle?"

She was honestly to tired to care. "Perfect my Lord"

Brianna then opens her eyes to reveal a shock from both parents.

She had one bright green eye and the other one was bright blue. Her pupils where more like snakes then like humans.

"Extraordinary" Tom whisperd. _I can already feel that she possesses great power. My little princess. I will protect her at all cost _thought.

Tom is often described a heartless, cruel and cold monster, but he had feelings.

The first few years form a child and in the orphanage Tom didn't grew up with love. He simply doesn't know how to.

He actually didn't care if his heir was male or female. He secretly hoped for a daughter because he always liked the father- daughter bond.

He gave Brianna back to her mother who started breastfeeding her. "Good job Bellatrix, you will be rewarded" she looked somewhat offended but decided she was to tired to care.

Of course he had to live with Bellatrix because Little Bri (A/N that's her nickname (;: ) couldn't live without a mother.

While everyone was lost in his thoughts a little boy with platinum blond hair and silver eyes hopped in the room. "What is the baby mwama" Narcissa looked loving at her four-year old son. "This is your cousin, Brianna" without asking he climbed on the bed next to Bellatrix and his newborn cousin. "She's chubby" Tom wanted to curse the boy for insulting his newborn princess but decided that he wouldn't do anything seeing of the fact that he's only four.

"Well I everyone is okay with it me and brainna would like to have some rest" said Bellatrix. Narcissa picked Draco up, bowed and left the room. "Are you two going to be alright? Does she need anything?" Tom asked.

"We're fine". Brianna had already fallen asleep in her mother's arms and was know peacefully dreaming.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then, goodnight Bellatrix" he gave a small kiss on Bri's head and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Well" said Bellatrix "your going to have an amazing life gorgeous. My little princess, sleep well" with that she let out the light and fell asleep.

A/N done with this Chappie !!

what do you think? I tried to give as much details but it's kinda hard (: if you have any ideas review!

Florence Xx


End file.
